Kokoronashi
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Sasuke sonrió cuando vio a Sakura reír por lo extraño que se veía, sintió algo en el pecho que presionó. Creía entender lo que era, pero no dijo nada, se mantuvo impasible viéndola a ella disfrutar de su infancia.


**Kokoronashi**

* * *

**Summary:** Sasuke sonrió cuando vio a Sakura reír por lo extraño que se veía, sintió algo en el pecho que presionó. Creía entender lo que era, pero no dijo nada, se mantuvo impasible viéndola a ella disfrutar de su infancia.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuación es de mi total autoría.

* * *

**Con mucho amor para mi bello Sutu.**

* * *

Otro fin de año igual. Estaba cansada de que su familia la ignorara y la dejara al cuidado de los criados. No sabía que estaba mal con ella como para que la dejaran siempre atrás. Pasar las noches sola, en su habitación, siendo despedida solo por su niñera era algo muy triste para la pequeña Sakura de cinco años.

Desde que recordaba, siempre había estado en manos de los sirvientes de la casa ya que sus padres pasaban su vida viajando de aquí para allá sin contar con ella. Al principio, habían estado con ella, siendo un bebé, pero cuando Sakura comenzó a hablar y a caminar, empacaron sus cosas para embarcarse en el viaje más largo de sus vidas.

El dinero hacía milagros en su familia y su buena fortuna les dio la oportunidad de cumplir sus sueños y sus más extravagantes deseos. Así que a Sakura no le sorprendió encontrarse con esa gigantesca caja en la sala con remitente y stickers de diferentes partes del mundo. Otro regalo de Navidad enviado que llegaba a mediados de enero.

Los sirvientes parecían más emocionados y expectantes que ella. Miró la caja con desinterés, así como a la sirvienta que se acercaba con un pequeño sobre entre sus manos. Sakura la aceptó, sabía leer desde los tres años, adoraba aprender cosas nuevas y había dejado a más de uno sorprendido con su gran inteligencia. Desdobló la nota que estaba dentro del sobre y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

_Feliz Navidad, Sakura. Aquí está el regalo que tu padre y yo te hemos comprado. Cuídalo mucho. _

Sakura apretó los dientes. Ni siquiera un "te quiero, hija", nada. Inspiró profundo y señaló la caja para que el mayordomo procediera a abrirla con la barreta. La tapa fue removida y los pequeños ojos verdes se expandieron sorprendidos cuando vieron el contenido. Una de las sirvientas jadeó de horror mientras otra la contenía. El mayordomo salió del estupor y observó al joven que había dentro de la caja.

Su niñera la abrazó y la apartó para que no lo viera, pero Sakura se separó de ella y corrió hacia el joven que mantenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dormir tranquilamente. Su tez blanca resaltaba entre el satén negro que lo protegía y su cabello se desparramaba en todas direcciones. Sus padres sí que estaban locos.

—Hey — y fue automático. Los ojos del chico se abrieron y se enfocaron en la dueña de la vocecita. Sus ojos negros sin rastro de vida no dejaban los suyos, dándole un pequeño escalofrío por la espalda —. ¿Quién eres?

El muchacho se mantuvo en silencio. Sakura comenzó a asustarse de verdad. Ante sus pies había un pequeño libro. Lo tomó y leyó el nombre _Sasuke_ en letras rojas en la tapa. Abrió el libro y ojeó las hojas hasta dar con el japonés. Prácticamente lo que decía era que Sasuke era un prototipo de inteligencia artificial construido con parte robótica y otra con partes humanas. Sakura sintió sus manos temblar… ¿Sus padres le habían enviado un tipo de androide?

Siguió leyendo hasta que dio con la configuración para activarlo. Sakura se acercó al ser biomecánico, tomó su mano pálida y pronunció el nombre del chico dos veces. Los ojos del chico comenzaron a brillar y a tomar una apariencia más viva de la que estaba antes. La piel pálida se puso un poco más sonrosada y el pecho comenzó a tomar el ritmo de la respiración. La mano que aún sostenía se apretó en su manita de forma delicada, llamando la atención de Sakura que lo miró a la cara nuevamente. La débil sonrisa del chico le dijo más de lo que sus padres alguna vez en sus cartas.

_Ya no estaría sola. _

…

Lo primero que hizo con Sasuke, su nuevo amigo, fue jugar a la fiesta del té, algo que siempre había querido jugar, pero no había tenido con quien. Sasuke tenía la misma ropa que había tenido el primer día, de aquello habían pasado exactamente cinco días, pues los empleados de la casa se habían escandalizado tanto con el androide que habían querido deshacerse de él encerrándolo en la bodega.

Pero Sakura consiguió la llave al tercer día – había tardado mucho en saber quién escondía la llave – y lo había liberado de su prisión. Él había permanecido tranquilo, parado frente a la puerta como cuando fue dejado el primer día. Eso le apenó a Sakura, por lo que cuando lo sacó de allí trató de ser lo más buena posible con él.

Sasuke no hablaba. No decía ni una palabra. Según el manual, debía configurar las funciones para ello, pero no entendía mucho la mecánica del asunto por lo que por el momento jugarían así hasta que alguien se dignara a ayudarla.

Sakura le enseñó lo que tenía que hacer con el invisible té en la tacita de porcelana. Sasuke imitó su movimiento y dejó la taza con demasiada fuerza, haciéndola añicos. Sakura se quedó mirando la taza un buen rato, otra niña en su lugar lloraría, pero ella se rio a carcajadas. Sus manitas abrazaron su panza, tratando de contenerse, pero fallando. Sasuke la observó e imitó lo mismo, haciéndola reír aún más.

_Que divertido es todo esto._

…

Era su sexto cumpleaños. Sasuke seguía sin hablar, pero sólo porque los empleados seguían reacios a todo lo relacionado con él. A Sakura no le importaba, ella era feliz con Sasuke a su lado, aunque no le hablara.

Todos en la casa parecían complacidos con que la pequeña ama pareciera tan entusiasmada con su cumpleaños. Normalmente, Sakura no le daba importancia a esa fecha desde que tenía uso de razón. Si bien era pequeña aún, su inteligencia y temprano desarrollo madurativo hacían de ella una pequeña con mentalidad de adulta.

Estaba preparando a Sasuke, explicándole todo lo que pasaría y de las personas que vendrían cuando la puerta de la sala de juegos se abrió y se asomó un sonriente Suigetsu con un paquete mediano en la mano derecha.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura! —su voz cantarina la hizo chillar de felicidad.

De todos sus primos, Suigetsu era su favorito. Era unos años mayor que ella, pero desde que ella había nacido habían sido muy apegados. Suigetsu ya cruzaba el umbral de la adolescencia, tenía quince años y una novia guapa que era bastante apática con Sakura.

—¡Primo! —los bracitos se envolvieron en el cuello del chico que se inclinó para ser saludado.

Su mano se sobó en la pequeña espalda y trató de ocultar la triste sonrisa que tenía. Desde que Sakura había nacido, había sido una de las cosas más bonitas que podría haber pasado en aquel entonces para Suigetsu. Estaban en medio de una disputa familiar y el nacimiento terminó destruyendo más las relaciones entre sus familiares mayores, pero para el chico era como un rayo de luz en aquella espesura llena de odio y negatividad.

Ella había nacido prematura y con problemitas que, gracias al dinero y a los buenos médicos, mantenían bajo control por el momento. Otra de las razones de su nacimiento que la hacían especial era su particularidad; Sakura era sumamente diferente de sus familiares que mantenían una gama del cabello rubio o plateado, por lo que era considerada una paria, una bastarda y que su tía Mebuki había dejado pasar por alto al no poder concebir.

Era todo muy extraño por la coincidencia de que viajaran y volvieran con la noticia de que su tía tendría un bebé, pero que las presentaciones se retrasarían por la razón de su nacimiento prematuro. Suigetsu no juzgaba, lo aceptaba, después de todo él era un hijo bastardo y comprendía por lo que la niña pasaba, aunque sus padres dejándola sola se pasaban de la raya.

La tomó en brazos y caminó hasta uno de los asientos sin percatarse de la presencia de Sasuke que los seguía por detrás hasta que el chico de pelo blanco se sobresaltó y dejó caer la caja que crujió de forma horrible. Adiós a su regalo.

—¡Todavía no te he presentado! Primo, él es Sasuke. Me lo enviaron mis padres. Es una inteligencia biomecánica.

—Das miedo cuando hablas como una vieja sabionda —Suigetsu suspiró sintiéndose bruto al lado de la pequeña de inteligencia por arriba de la normal. Sakura podría llegar a cualquier parte con todo el saber y la capacidad que tenía para aprender y él se sentiría de lo más feliz porque ella se merecía lo mejor de ese mundo.

Observó al chico que lo miraba con indiferencia y se presentó, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Miró a Sakura con confusión y ella escondió una risita entre sus manos de bebé.

—Sasuke no habla, pero es porque no pude programarlo. Sólo entendí algunas cosas del manual, pero no entendí lo del mecanismo de lenguaje.

—Ya veo. ¿Quieres que lo programe?

—Sería maravilloso, primo. Sería como un regalo.

Suigetsu sintió un nudo en la garganta por ello. Sabía por qué lo decía. Sakura se sentía sola en esa casa y si bien estaba rodeada de sirvientes, ellos no tenían más que el trato de amo-sirviente. Además, de que no tenía amigos de su edad y con sus demás primos, exceptuando a él, no tenía buen trato por la gran diferencia de edades y sus padres prejuiciosos.

Intentó sonreír tratando de apartar esa sensación de pesar y dejó a la pequeña en el sillón para poder ayudarla con el extraño robot. Sakura se fue corriendo y volvió con un pequeño librito que tenía varios idiomas. Sasuke era un prototipo de la primera gama de androides con características humanas y comenzó a horrorizarse al leer que había más partes humanas que robóticas. Sus tíos estaban enfermos para mandarle tal cosa a una niña de seis años. Leyó la hoja donde explicaba cómo debía hacer para que hablara y repitió todas las cosas que decía en voz alta, programando a través del habla.

—Sakura debes decir esto, así él reconocerá tu voz y no la mía. Anda.

Sakura dijo una serie de números y códigos con tal facilidad que dejó aún más sorprendido al chico que creyó que le pediría ayuda para ello.

—Sasuke ¡habla!

Al chico le brillaron los ojos de un color rojo intenso y pestañeó varias veces hasta que pareció entrar en conciencia. Miró a la niña con insistencia antes de llamarla por el nombre:

—Sakura.

La voz del chico no era profunda, era hasta agradable y un poco graciosa porque no iba con su apariencia, pero para Sakura era la voz más hermosa que había escuchado en esos poquitos años de vida.

Abrazó con fuerza a su primo agradeciéndole muy entusiasmada y, luego, corrió hacia Sasuke, abrazándolo y felicitándolo como una madre a un bebé por decir su primera palabra. Suigetsu sonrió contento por ella y volvió a tomar asiento, dejando olvidado el paquete de su regalo roto por la sorpresa, total ya le había hecho otro regalo mucho mejor.

_Bien por ti, Sakura._

…

A Sakura le gustaba mucho estudiar en sus tiempos libres, pero desde que había llegado Sasuke a su vida, estudiar quedó en un plano secundario al cual le dedicaba menos horas que antes. Ahora estaba peinando a Sasuke y haciéndole unas trencitas que le quedaban muy bonitas. El chico no mostraba señal de fastidio alguno, parecía tranquilo, dejándose peinar.

Sakura le había enseñado varias cosas, entre ellas le estaba enseñando a tener sus propios deseos. Ella le explicaba que si había algo que quisiera que no dudara en pedirlo o algo que hacer que se lo comunicara. Sasuke lo comprendió, pero no pidió nada. Su sistema operaba de manera que algo que era trasmitido por alguien lo asimilara, analizara y comprendiera en cuestión de segundos, así como las cosas que observaba. Y él había captado la soledad de Sakura.

Él sabía perfectamente que podía negarse a todo lo que dijera, pues su computador interior le daba la conciencia que necesitaba para saber qué estaba bien y qué estaba mal, cómo operar y cómo responder a cualquier cosa. Pero la parte implantada humana le daba eso que versiones anteriores a él carecían totalmente: la empatía.

Al principio, le había costado comprender esa sensación, ese sentimiento amargo que le impedía decirle que no a una pequeña niña de cinco años. Ahora, con la información adquirida, comprendió lo que sentía por ella. Le apenaba que fuera tan solitaria y estuviera tan abandonada por las figuras paternas.

Era por esa razón que le dejaba jugar con su pelo o se hacía partícipe de las citas para el té o jugar a disfrazarse. Sakura le elegía los trajes y le indicaba cómo ponérselos a pesar de que ya sabía cómo debía hacerlo. Dejaba que ella le enseñara cosas que ya tenía captadas y configuradas y que, gracias a la inteligencia de la pequeña, habían sido activadas.

Sakura corrió hacia su tocador para traer más clips de cabello y lazos que avergonzarían a cualquiera por lo ridículos que eran. Sasuke sonrió cuando vio a Sakura reír por lo extraño que se veía, sintió algo en el pecho que presionó. Creía entender lo que era, pero no dijo nada, se mantuvo impasible viéndola a ella disfrutar de su infancia.

_Ella lo necesitaba._

* * *

**N/A:** _MALDITA SEAAAAA, NO SÉ POR QUÉ HOY TENGO EL CEREBRO OXIDADO. Lo sad de esto es que el final ya lo tengo pensado, pero siento que debe tener más desarrollo antes de darle el fin por lo que puede que me tarde un poco tratando de pensar en ello porque quise hacer algo tierno y significativo para una persona que adoro mucho, mucho, mucho. _

_Sutu, bb, ¡feliz cumpleaños! Quería hacer este fanfic hace mucho tiempo para dedicártelo, pero no lo he terminado ToT intentaré terminarlo en estos días para que tengas el final que mereces y porque quiero expresar cosas todas bien zukitruzski de love y cosas geis lel_

_Te amodoro mucho, chabón, sos importante en mai laif y un amigaso de esos que no me molesta decir cosas homosensuales. Espero que hayas pasado un cumpleaños bien bonito y hayas comido como cerdo por los dos. _

_Baibai._


End file.
